


they try to pull me away (but they don't the truth)

by softinnocence



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Thanks, basically just pre college love and it will last a lifetime, ben just being my type of human for 2000 words, devi is my baby and needs the world, heard the title in a edit audio on youtube, i need a friend that will want to talk about bevi and jake and amy for hours, i've been writing this for 3 nights now and i'm proud, just love this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/pseuds/softinnocence
Summary: "she knew if he got uncomfortable, she could just put it down to feeling sick, Devi took what she could without saying how she felt"or devi gets sick and ben is on hand to help her get through her pain.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	they try to pull me away (but they don't the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot of brought to you by amy mae being hopelessly bored so watched nhie cause it was on her watch list, then fell in love with ben & devi but then had problems cause she love paxon & devi too!!!! ahhhhhhhhh.
> 
> okay. okay. I love ben & devi most, clearly, so here's me trying to get them in a super fluffy one shot!
> 
> anyway! have a great day!! enjoy!

**they try to pull me away (but they don't the truth)**

A few months had passed from graduation, Devi set to head to Princeton in a few weeks and her room was … maybe packed and she had spent the last few days talking to her new roommate through Snapchat and was becoming fast friends. She had hard goodbyes with Fab and El, with both going to different states along with herself, but had promised to keep in touch and maybe go on holiday next summer.

  
However, Devi knew that she still had work to do. Ben and she had agreed to draw up new plans for their old high school to encourage others to go there. Devi thought I would be a great way to leave something good for her school, but when Ben shot his hand up, something inside her clicked. She would be spending the last summer in California with Ben.

  
Both had spent most of the end of fighting for who gets to Valediction, but in the end, Devi made it clear it was her and her all along and her inbox agreed with her. Devi’s perfect GPA had made her top of her class with Ben following closely behind her. If they were in the same place they had been when they were 15, Devi might thought Ben might have cried, but after her speech, he clapped just as loudly as all the others, maybe even louder and that made her heart do a flip like it used to do with Paxton.

  
Oh, Paxton. That jerk. After Malibu, after, things happened, she picked her phone to Paxton’s message. She had looked to the side of her to see Ben’s smile wider than ever as she drove her home, more relaxed than on the way there, and looked back at her phone. If she goes back to that moment at any point, she would have stayed in that car and kissed Ben Gross’s face harder. But instead, she went to see Paxton Yoshi-Hall and after a few months of dating, she had caught him kissing another girl in the corridor of some Senior’s house. They broke up early the next morning and Devi carried on living her life with a sense of normality. Well as normal as you can get. Ben was carrying on if Malibu never happened and for that she was grateful, Fabiola and Eleanor didn’t know about what happened there either.

  
Now on an early August day, Devi sits on her bed after just waking up with a painful headache. She puts it down to her late-night call with Ben which they were trying to get some grounding for the project. He would be around later, Devi’s mother leaving earlier that morning for a trip to see her cousin in India. She had the 1am flight out so when she had left Devi called Ben to fill the quiet home until she could sleep. He didn’t know that, but Devi hated to be alone, and Ben was the first person that came to mind with a good excuse why she was calling at 2am in the morning. Clearly, that was a bad idea.

  
(that was one of the first things that came to Devi’s mind after Malibu, but as she looks more towards that idea, something lights up inside her when she thinks of those blue eyes- )

  
Devi lays on her bed a bit longer, knowing she probably gets something for her stabbing pain in the top of her head. She threw her head back (not smart at all) and groaned in defeat. She was going fish her phone out to call Ben, to get him to come over another time but it was at that moment; she had the urge to throw up. She wasn’t aware of herself getting to the bathroom, but Devi was sick violently into the toilet, crying by the overwhelming pain when she came into awareness again. She didn’t want to move, so she said leaning on the lid of the toilet until the door crept open.

  
“Mum?” Devi asked the person behind her, forgetting that her mum is thousands of miles away. But a familiar laugh filled her ears but laced behind it was a sense of nervous energy. She must look horrible right now, sick in her hair which she forgot to tie back, old sweats on and tears falling down her face. 18 years old and she still cries about being sick which she mentally hits herself for. 

  
(but she knows the reason why she cries, but she still denies to this date because that means- )

  
“Oh David, what are we going to do with you?” She turns her head to Ben Gross himself, looking at this messy girl on her bathroom floor sweaty, tears in her eyes and a pitying facial expression which would have been cute without all the other things. 

  
(she told him just walk into the house in the earlier hours in the morning because she might be still sleeping. if she was more awake, she would of stop Ben Gross from showing up at her bedroom door while she was still asleep but I guess being that tried made her a tiny bit loopy enough to hint towards maybe liking Ben Gross’ a little bit.)

  
Devi grumbled at Ben who was trying hard not to laugh at the tough girl crying over being sick. He dropped his rucksack, pushing his phone into this back pocket, leaning across to pick up Devi.

  
(malibu was in the back of her mind, pushing forward through all the other thoughts and she wanted to confess to them she did but- )

  
“David, can I take you to your bedroom, please?!” Ben was talking about Devi’s clutch on the toilet seat, knuckles white, but something about that soft voice and idea of those arms, those arms which were more toned from Sophomore. She thought that was impossible, but Ben Gross was hotter than Paxton in all the ways he could never have been but her he was arms reached out towards her.

  
“No thank you, Gross, but I don’t sleep with boys when I’ve just been sick, and I don’t many boys want to sleep with me when they see me like this anyway.” Ben’s laugh filled the small bathroom again. He still was able to pull her small hands away from the toilet, flushing it and pushing the lid down. He pulled into his arms and Devi didn’t protest.

  
(what about malibu, that was years ago, so long ago, he didn’t feel the same, it was a mistake, or- )

  
Devi wanted to stop crying, she did, but they kept coming and she kept pretending she didn’t know why as Ben laid her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He had an expression Devi hadn’t seen before in all the 14 years she had known Ben. It was worry. It looked like it was fading into fear. She wasn’t going to die, she knew, she wanted to be a pre-med at Princeton and had been doing her research into airborne viruses and she knew that one been going around lately. So, he worried about her, oh shit the tears.

Devi was still crying into her pillow when Ben had called her Mum, who had told him something had been going around, but she should be okay in 48 hours. Nalini asked him to stay with her as she was gone for 3 days. He had her number from the night he had stayed for dinner just under a year ago when Devi and he had a project. She asked him to text her saying he got home safely, which was the most human thing he had seen from a parent figure.

  
“Are you sure Mrs. V? I could always get her uncle to stay here for a few days or a neighbor to check in on her?” But Ben didn’t want to go, no, that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to hold Devi not caring at all if he gets what she has, no caring about her hiccup noises coming through the other room, but they were kind of cute to be fair. He didn’t know what to feel, but they got so deep in Malibu, that something must be till there.

  
(in a few days Ben was going to have some answers to the questions in his head and maybe some idea why she had left his car so fast that fateful day.)

  
“Ben,” Nalini had some pity in her voice, but she was worried about her daughter. But she could her Husband in her ear telling her to trust Ben, he was going to look after her. Devi loved Ben. And she knew that Ben loved Devi. So, she needed to give them a window. What? She isn’t a horrible Mother. “Devi hates being sick. Her dad and her have good memories of him staying home to look after her. She becomes stubborn after a while and her Dad was the only one that could convince her to stay in bed. That’s why she cries, it’s a form of missing her Dad. I’m sorry, but you’re the only one I trust with her at this moment.”

  
After agreeing to sleep in guest bedroom, give Nalini text updates and thank her, he hangs up the phone climbing up the stairs to Devi’s room.

  
“David?” The room was too quiet for Devi Vishwakumar and her loud, outgoing, personality. He couldn’t see it going away just because she was sick.

  
(he had known Devi so long now that she had become his new normal, she stayed in his thoughts all day, every day, because his loneliness had been replaced by just the idea of her)

  
But soft snores came from the room as he pushed the door open. Ben couldn’t help it; his face was lit up by her being okay. He had always worried about her, most of all by her Dad. He had watched the two, at a P.T.A meeting which he lifted her up at the age of six to take a cookie while her mother wasn’t looking. They always had a bond. But with everyone treating Devi so carefully, as if she were going to break (that wouldn’t happen again on his watch), he gave her normal. Grade comparison, calling her David, mocking her, it was giving her a sense of normal, getting her away from her grief. She was grateful.

  
(yes, he felt like an ass, but with Devi treating him the same way, he was happy to give her that little push. Everything with them was okay until Malibu, oh Malibu…)

  
Devi woke a little while later. Her head hurt less, yes, but the rest of her body hurt. She thought she had seen Ben, but she didn’t trust herself in this state. Hallucinations were usual while vomiting because your body lose sense of everything but that. Maybe that’s why she cried. Fuck you Ben Gross.

  
She padded barefoot towards the stairs. Devi wanted to believe that Ben Gross stayed here for her, but as she stepped down the stairs carefully, she saw nobody home. She looked everywhere feeling like she was eight again, looking for her father in a game of hide and seek. Tears quickly followed.

  
After choosing to eat some dry toast, she finds a note wrote hastily, but still neatly, folded perfectly simply Ben.

  
_hey, I’m just heading back to mine to grab my overnight bag, your mum wants me to keep an eye on you, I’ll grab some takeaway, so if you see this, text me what you want. Hope you’re okay, Ben._

  
(she wanted to see a small x to be placed next to his name, she wanted him to come home as soon as possible- )

  
Her eyes scanned over the note, overnight bag? Mum? Ben Gross was staying around her house.

  
Sitting on her couch in Ben sweatshirt (she had a fever and was in the cold stage and didn’t want to move so Ben just threw it at her, laughing at how stubborn she is) with KFC laying on the coffee table (which her mother would never allow, “we have a table for a reason Devi!”) It felt right. There was Brooklyn 99 playing softly because her headache was still a thing and even though she was sick, yes, with a fever that hadn’t broken yet so she felt like she had been run over by a truck, she had Ben who was giving painkillers every four hours, asking if she needed anything and letting her lay in his lap as he stroked her hair.

  
(she knew if he got uncomfortable, she could just put it down to feeling sick, Devi took what she could without saying how she felt)

  
Ben and Devi both were quiet through the Mattress episode, where Jake and Amy argue over a mattress when Ben breaks the silence.

  
“We are kind of like Jake and Amy if you think about it,” Devi lifted her head off his lap looking into those deep blue eyes.

  
(they feel like nights on the beach, watching movies, kissing in cars in the middle of the day- )

  
“How?” She wanted to stay here forever. The idea that he’s going to be here when she wakes up as well gives her a fake sense of hope. In less than a month they will be states apart, a 2-hour drive (she didn’t look it up, she totally did). Ben and Devi didn’t exist in this universe. Not yet anyway.

  
“Both super competitive, both really smart, you know none of them would admit they were right until they got married pretty much.” He left out the bit about the massive bit about it being clear from day one that they were meant for each other.

  
(maybe it was the sickness or maybe she had too much of those blue eyes and less of that project they were meant to do, that was long forgotten, but something inside her clicked.)

  
“Ben,” her voice wasn’t her; it was soft and calling him to look back into those brown eyes again which was his drug. She was his drug.

  
Devi sat up, crushing her lips against Ben’s, cupping his cheek with her hand, the other curling in those brown locks which feel just as soft as they did years ago. 

  
(she liked to think when Paxton and her where over she would go to Ben, but she felt too much guilt, her heart fucking ached for him, but she will never be deserving of Ben Oliver Gross.)

  
She pulled away, but as she did, Ben’s eyes met up with hers, filled with the same amount of longing and want. He pulled her back towards her, pulling her in for a kiss to rival Malibu. Devi pulled away first, losing breath quicker than usual because of her awful Flu. That’s when she whispered to Ben.

  
“You are going to get sick now,” her eyes dropped to her bare legs and his hoodie which felt like it belonged on her even more now.

  
Ben’s laugh filled up the empty house and over the forgotten episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and Devi almost joined in.

  
“This is going to sound so cheesy, but I’ve been waiting for this so long now, fuck that Flu. You're worth it Devi.” He pulled her in for another kiss, but Devi playfully pushed him away, laughing at his pouting face.

  
“Don’t turn into a sap now, Gross,” She whispered against his lips, after leaning in closer to him.

  
“Only for you, Vishwakumar, only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> you are beautiful and need the world no matter what anyone says! yes! you need to hear that!


End file.
